1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light device, and more particularly to a light device having a structure for easily and readily attaching to various objects, such as bicycles, etc. when required, and for allowing the light device to be disengaged or detached from the objects or from the bicycle, and to be used as a separated flashlight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bicycles may comprise one or more light devices attached to the front portion and/or the rear portion and/or the side portions thereof, for generating lights, and may comprise an electric energy generating device attached thereto and coupled to the light devices, for generating electric energy to actuate or to energize the light devices, particularly when the bicycle is ridden or operated by the user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,281 to Bloomfield discloses one of the typical battery and generator vehicle lighting systems comprising an electric energy generating means and a battery means for providing constant lighting whether the vehicle is moving or halted, and a light member coupled to the electric energy generating means and the battery means, for being energized or actuated to generate light.
However, normally, the light member is solidly attached or secured onto the bicycle and may not be removed or disengaged from the bicycle, such that the light member may not be used as a separated flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,410 to Lin discloses another typical light device for attaching or securing onto a bicycle and comprising a magnetic sensor and an inducing block movable relative to each other for generating electric energy to energize or actuate the light device.
However, similarly, the light device is attached or secured onto the bicycle with a clamping device and may not be removed or disengaged from the bicycle, such that the light member also may not be used as a separated flashlight.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional light devices for bicycles.